His Eyes
by ichthusandyoh1114
Summary: AU/OOC : "I just realized that since the beginning, I’ve been looking at those eyes. Without even knowing, that I have fallen for him." A Sasusaku fic
1. one

_HIS EYES_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the manga  
_

* * *

_For once, _

_Sinking inside this feeling_

_Isn't bad at all_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_. "It already ended. It's really over." _A girl sighed while eating some of her pastry.

She was carrying a pack of her favorite strawberry filled cream puffs while walking down Konoha District.

She was feeling furious that day, earning herself a frown plastered on her once happy face.

Now she can't just let her day to be that bad right?

So her thing to do when she's angry, frustrated and sad?

Well… that is to eat those creamy and delicious bread – letting herself to drown in a pool of sweetness, and trying hard to disperse all those bad things she feels.

Oh yes, she was feeling really bad lately and she hasn't stopped eating those breads since then.

.

The girl stopped and gazed in front of a shop. She looked at her reflection in the glass. And inevitably, sadness and hate were visibly painted in her emerald eyes.

'_Why did it ended like this? Am I being punished? Have I done something wrong?' _she asked herself.

"Hey Sakura, come on." Her best friend said.

"Coming" Sakura answered, catching up with Ino inside a small shop. She was still eating her pastries as she made her way through the display of different skirts and dresses.

"One day you'll end up getting sick with those cream puffs." Ino said, gazing at how her best friend continued eating those bread. "Come on Sakura, it's been 2 weeks since he broke up with you. Move on girl!"

"I am moving on!" Sakura defended.

"You call that moving on? Since when did eating cream puffs became an action for _moving on_?" she said, pointing at the packs in Sakura's arms.

Sakura pouted and stuck out a tongue on her friend. "My cream puffs have nothing to do with it okay? It' just that… I missed eating these. I'm done with him"

"Fine, whatever you say." Ino answered back, walking away and shrugging off her best friend's actions. Ino was definitely sure that Sakura's lying.

"Am I?_"_ Sakura mumbled as she continue on eating her last cream puff. Apparently, she was not aware that someone had just heard her, moreover, her and Ino's previous conversation.

"Obviously not" said a cool voice.

Sakura turned and saw a tall and raven haired boy smirking at her.

"_Uchiha Sasuke?" _Sakura thought, raising a brow at the boy looking at her. His onyx eyes were gazing at her, playing a mischievous air as if teasing her.

"Hn. Cream puffs again?" He said, approaching the now glaring Sakura.

"hy re niu voin tere? [What are you doing here?] Sakura answered, half eating and speaking as she continued to shot death glares at the approaching boy.

"What kind of language was that?" he answered back, looking directly to her eyes as he was now completely in front of her.

Sakura's glare intensified. She was about to say something, when unexpectedly, Sasuke took her hand and ate her last bite of cream puffs.

"wha- aaaahhhh!!!" Sakura shouted, looking at her bread being eaten by Sasuke. She was mortified that he just took what she was eating.

And… _Isn't that one of those involuntary kiss?_

_.  
_

Sasuke smirked at her.

"That was good." he said licking up some icing on his lips.

"You..." Sakura said, curling up her fist.

"What?" Sasuke retorted back, obviously teasing her.

"That was my last one!" she shouted, pushing him with all her might.

Their things fell to the floor.

'_He's so irritating!'_

Sakura was irritated now, no wonder she was glaring intensely at him. And if looks can kill, this boy would be found dead any minute now.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was looking at her. He smirked more when he noticed something.

"Your legs…" he started.

"What?" Sakura said annoyingly.

"They're quite nice."

"wha-?" Sakura looked down. And lo and behold, her skirt was caught up with a stand nearby.

She blushed and quickly pushed her skirt down.

Sasuke picked up his things, smirking at his self.

_"The nerve of that guy!"_ Sakura shouted mentally, she was really, REALLY mad at him now.

Sakura picked up her things and glared once more while he walked off; when suddenly, a candy was sent flying in to her.

She picked it up and looked back at him. He was now looking at her through the corner of his eyes.

"Why don't you try something new?" Sasuke said smirking again at her.

'_What's up with him?_' she thought, looking at the boy who just went out of the store.

Just then, she saw a red haired girl approach him. "Where have you been Sasuke-kun, I've been looking for you" she said, pouting at him.

Sasuke said nothing but smirked at himself, he shoved his hands inside his pockets and walked off again. The girl, followed him, obviously trying to cling herself to him.

.

* * *

"Sakura, do you like Sasuke?"

"What? No way" She said, turning her heels at Ino who just saw what happened.

"You know, you're not good at lying." Ino winked at her.

"I am telling the truth! And who would've think of liking him?" she answered back, highly defending herself.

"Uh-huh? Well… I've been thinking, you and Sasuke were close at class. You guys were always talking with each other."

"You mean 'arguing' with each other." Sakura corrected her, annoyed with her friend's ridiculous observations.

"Have you ever heard about 'the more you hate someone, the more you love him'?" Ino said, teasing a red Sakura.

"No, and never!"

Ino shrugged. "Any way listen to this. I heard he had a bad reputation with girls. He goes out with them but ends up leaving them. Like you know, having new girls every week? But still, they kept on running to him. Well, that may not be surprising since he's good looking, cool and totally hot." Ino blabbed out.

"Okay?..." Sakura said, raising one of her brows. "Ino, are you sure you meant me when you said about liking him?"

"Huh?"

"You just said he's hot."

"Of course not!" Ino giggled which caused Sakura to roll her eyes. "I have my Shikamaru! I'm just saying it like how other girls talk about him." She innocently said.

"Fine, whatever you say Ino." She returned, looking outside through the store's window and cupping her chin with her hand.

Just then, she saw Sasuke again. This time he was being dragged to the other street by that same red haired girl she saw earlier.

Sakura lazily looked at him.

_Uchiha Sasuke,_

_I hate him._

_No,_

_I hate him more than that._

_But still,_

_Something's telling me I want to see him again._

.

* * *

_end of chapter 1_

_._

_hey there!_

_thank you for reading, and choosing this story as one of your favorites._

_kudos to all the reviewers._

_._

_as i have said from my profile,_

_this one shot was inspired before a manga i have read before._

i_t just so happen that i forgot the title and who wrote it. _

_I have no intentions on taking his work, _

_for he has the brilliant mind for it after all._

_These honors are dedicated to him._

_._

_the plot was from him, _

_but the way it was written _

_(i.e. the words and emotions of the characters)_

_were mostly made by yours truly._

thank you once again for reading and reviewing!

Also... read my other stories.

thank you!


	2. two

Chapter 2

.

.

.

School had just finished, and Sakura was now going to her part time job at some jewelry shop.

Along with some students, Sakura made her way towards the school's front. She saw her scooter and extracted a jacket she was about to wear. It was the shop's uniform.

Sakura adjusted her scooter and stepped on the gas. She picked up her eyeglasses from her pocket and wore it.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked back and saw her best friend by the school's gate. "Hey Ino!" She answered, waving back at her.

"Are you going to your work? I'm sorry I can't come with you." Ino shouted from the gate.

"It's fine. You're going to meet your boyfriend today, right?" Sakura shouted back.

"Yep." Ino grinned back. "Well, see you tomorrow!"

"Okay".

Sakura smiled as she looked at her best friend walking away.

"_Boy friend huh" _she sighed_._

Silence engulfed her as she contemplates on those words.

And yet, she shrugged it off.

"_Please… single's fine."_ Sakura began thinking as she tried to argue with herself. "_I can do whatever I want without any strings attached. And besides I can eat all the cream puffs that I want." _She said, grinning at her statement. "_But… "_

Just then, she thought of that raven haired boy. His arrogant smirk was all over her, and his teasing onyx eyes glances at her.

"_No, not him! Why did he even crossed my mind?!"_ she thought, shaking her head to clear her mind.

**RIIINNGGG…**

Sakura stared at her cell phone, suddenly hesitant to pick it up.

But it kept on ringing so she crossed her fingers and wished it was not her boyfriend.

After a long time and after what he did, she was still afraid to talk to him.

.

"Y-yes?"

"**It's me."**

Sakura's eyes widen in shock when she heard that familiar voice. "U-Uchiha?!"

"**Heh. You already knew me just by the voice. Are you a fan girl too?"**

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Na-uh! Anyway, why the heck are you calling me? And how did you get my number?"

"**Easy, because its mine."**

"Excuse me?"

"**That mobile is mine."**

"Huh?!"

Sakura looked at the phone; it was the same type as her but there are no cherry blossom stickers.

"_But… how did it happen?"_ She began asking herself.

Now that she remembered it. It may have happened at the shop when their things fell on the floor.

She was feeling a little stupid since she hasn't realized that the phone wasn't hers. And come to think of it, she hasn't touched that phone for that time since she was expecting no calls from his ex

"_Nice going Sakura..." _she thought.

.

"**I'm still at school, come here. I'll wait for you"**

"Wha-"

**-BEEP-**

Sakura twitched.

"That IDIOT!!"

* * *

Behind her eyeglasses, Sakura annoyingly stared at the tall raven haired boy. They were now exchanging back their phones.

"I think they were switched the other day." Sasuke said, looking at his phone. "They're exactly the same. It's the messages that made the difference, plus… the stickers." He said smirking at the thought of those flowers on her phone. He looked at Sakura. "That's the only time when I realized this stupid phone was not mine."

Sakura, annoyed and aggravated, has finally reached her limit.

"IF YOU ALREADY REALIZED IT, THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS MORNING OR YESTERDAY?!" Sakura shouted at him.

Sakura earned no response but a shrug.

"urgh!"

Sasuke smirked again and leaned on the wall. "Anyway… what's up with those glasses? They look strange on you." He said, teasing her again.

"Shut up! I need them when I'm working." Sakura answered back, adjusting her messenger bag on her shoulder.

Sasuke, amused by the girl, flashed his famous smirk again.

Sakura twitched, so annoyed by his actions.

"I'm leaving…" she said, ignoring him.

Sakure started a few steps when she heard him grunt something.

"That picture on your phone, he was your ex-boyfriend isn't it?"

Sakura stopped walking, she turned at him. "You- saw it?" she asked, her emerald eyes widen in surprise.

Sasuke smirked again, looking cute as ever while Sakura resembles like a ripe tomato as she blush.

"I hate you!" she shouted, turning her heels again and walking away.

"So it's still there?" he asked, this time hinting some seriousness in his voice.

"What?" Sakura asked, stopping her tracks and looking back at him.

Sasuke's totally confusing her, one minute he was teasing her and now he's suddenly using his serious tone.

"-Your _reluctance_ to let go. You haven't moved on at all." He finally said.

Sakura was taken back by his speech. She didn't expect him to say those words to her. Especially now that he was impassively looking at her. He was indeed serious

"It's over. I don't want to be with him anymore." She whispered.

* * *

Sakura was back at the parking lot; frustration was visible on her face.

"_Come on! Start up!" _she said, stepping on the gas accelerator again but nothing happened.

Sakura was getting really irritated now. Earlier she was cornered by Sasuke and now her scooter is not starting up, another bad day for her.

"_Not now. Not now. I'm going to be late. Start up."_

Sakura inspected her scooter and tried to start it up again. She was so busy and irritated that she didn't notice how Sasuke came and was now looking at her.

"How 'bout I give you a ride?"

Sakura followed the voice and found Sasuke. He was leaning on a handsome bike and looking at her.

Sakura sighed and continued on what she was doing. "I better not."

"So you're fine with skipping work? Wow…"

Sakura looked at Sasuke again. This man has reasons for everything.

"I'm waiting…" he began.

After some seconds of trying to argue with her self, Sakura decided to comply.

"Fine" Sakura pouted at him.

Sasuke couldn't help but to smirk again. He pushed his helmet back and gave her a spare one. He mounted in first and reached out his hand to pull Sakura up.

"Hold on to me."

"What?" Sakura said, blushing at her self.

Sasuke, impatient as he was, said nothing but pulled her arms and wrapped it around his waist.

"Hold on tight." he said, smirking at her.

"O-okay."

* * *

Sasuke was driving fast, and yet Sakura wasn't afraid at all when she holds on to him. His cologne was driving her crazy and she was blushing mad. It was a really good thing that he was looking at the road and not at her, for she knows that he will only tease her more.

She made a mental note not to be affected by Sasuke.

And then realization came…

Something was wrong as Sakura gazed at the street they were passing.

**_He was driving at the opposite road._**

"Wait! My workplace is that way. You're on the wrong side!" Sakura shouted as Sasuke increased his speed. "Where are you taking me?"

Sasuke looked at her and smiled.

Sakura blushed madly when she saw this and she couldn't understand why her heart was beating fast.

Uchiha Sasuke was smiling at her. That was a rare sight for everyone.

No.

Enough about that.

The question is, where is he taking her?

End of chapter 2

* * *

_hey there!_

_thank you for reading, and choosing this story as one of your favorites._

_kudos to all the reviewers._

_._

_as i have said from my profile,_

_this one shot was inspired before a manga i have read before._

i_t just so happen that i forgot the title and who wrote it. _

_I have no intentions on taking his work, _

_for he has the brilliant mind for it after all._

_These honors are dedicated to him._

_._

_the plot was from him, _

_but the way it was written _

_(i.e. the words and emotions of the characters)_

_were mostly made by yours truly._

thank you once again for reading and reviewing!

Also... read some of my stories


	3. three

Chapter 3:

Sakura sighed for the nth time as she looked at Sasuke who was currently playing pool. He just brought her to a billiard house.

This time she's totally mad at him for not taking her to her workplace.

"_He's such a jerk. Doesn't he even think about what other people might feel? Skipping my work is totally not me."_ Sakura mentally said as she shot death glares at Sasuke who was still busy playing pool.

Sasuke glanced at his back, noticing a very annoyed Sakura. He then smirked and stopped playing. Walking to a vending machine, he thought of giving her something to cool her down. "What do you want to drink?"

"This one, that one, two of these and another one to your right!" She shouted. "And you'll all pay for this. It's you're fault that I'll be late for work anyway." Sakura angrily barked at him.

"You won't be late." He said, smirking to all her demands. He took up the contents from the machine and handed her the drinks she chose.

Sakura rolled her eyes. _"Really, what's up with this guy?!"_

"Just trust me, you won't be late." Sasuke said again, now resuming his post to continue his game.

Sakura took this time to observe him.

She looked at him from a corner.

.

_Sasuke…_

_Just as I thought, _

_I really do hate him._

_He doesn't care what's around him,_

_He only cares for himself_

_And he's always teasing me. _

_But _

_._

She looked at his expression,

At his onyx colored eyes.

_._

_Somehow,_

_There's something in him that makes him_

_stand out._

.

* * *

A few minutes have already passed. Sakura has just finished two of her drink and Sasuke was still playing when suddenly…

"Sasuke-kun, who is she?"

Sakura looked at the red haired girl who just came. She's the same girl she saw with him the other day. This time, she's with some friends.

Sasuke stopped playing and looked at the girl.

"Why aren't you answering my calls and messages Sasuke-kun? I've been waiting for you; you haven't been going out lately. We missed you at parties" The red haired girl said, hugging one of Sasuke's arms while her friends giggled and blushed at the same time.

She then looked sternly at Sakura. "Could it be because of some distractions?"

"_What_?" Sakura raised a brow. This girl is blaming her for something she hasn't done, and most importantly it's because of Sasuke.

The girl ignored Sakura and continued to hug Sasuke. "Well Sasuke-kun?"

"_How annoying"_ Sakura thought, glaring on how the girl tries to flirt with Sasuke.

All this time, Sasuke stood silent. But just then, he removed the girl's hand. "Sorry."

"Huh?" asked, bewildered by his sudden rejection.

Sasuke sighed. Just then, he grabbed Sakura by the shoulder and lean her to him. Sakura was caught off-guard since everything went fast that she forgot to react. She was just there, leaning at his chest, and blushing like a tomato.

"Sorry. Right now, I'm only interested in her." Sasuke said as he coldly looked at the girl. "Besides, I don't really go out with anyone. Don't you remember I never had a real relationship? Go away."

The girl looked at him as tears fill up her eyes "Sasuke-kun?".

"I said go."

Hate was definitely visible in her eyes. "Let's go girls!" she shouted, finally walking away from them.

Sakura felt sorry for the girl as she walks away. The girl may be trying hard to stop those tears, but Sakura knew she was definitely crying.

Flashbacks suddenly bugged her mind.

.

"_Sorry, I don't really like serious relationships."_

.

She clenched her fists and sternly looked at Sasuke.

"You! how can you say those words to her? Isn't she your girlfriend?"

Sakura looked down, "Ju-just be a little kind."

Sadness was reflected in her eyes. She was seeing herself to that girl and she can't let it happen to other people again.

"I don't need to be kind for them" he said.

Sakura looked at him.

"For me, those kinds of girls are not the ideal ones." Sasuke said, leaning his body to a nearby table to support his self.

"But to say those words to her…" Sakura softly answered, her lashes covering her pained eyes.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Do you hate me Sakura?"

"Yes." She said, looking at him with a very decided look.

Sasuke didn't answer her. For a few seconds, silence engulfed the two.

Sakura placed a hand on the table to support her as Sasuke walked towards the pool table and continued his game.

"Well…" Sasuke started, "Won't you ask me who I'll choose as her substitute?" he suddenly asked, cutting the silence in between them.

Sakura's heart thumped and her face blushed when she heard him ask that question out of the blue.

"Wh-what? No way! I'm not even interested" Sakura said, acting innocently yet blushing the whole time.

Sasuke hid a smile as he observed her, masking it by continuing to play.

Sakura looked away and leaned on the pool table, her back facing Sasuke.

"And besides, you always change your girlfriends every week. It's just typical for you"

Sasuke smirked. "Where did you hear those things? I'm single"

"What? You never dated someone?" Sakura asked, now looking at him in shock.

Sasuke blinked and smirked at himself again."You're not listening; I even said it to that girl."

Sakura frowned at him.

"I only come to their parties for the free stuff." He continued "Besides, how many times should I respond to their calls or messages? They're not my girl friends."

Sakura twitched. "Do you know how many girls misunderstood your actions?! That's why people think about you as a playboy! I even heard you hooked-up with somebody's girlfriends"

"Those were just rumors."

Sakura silenced and looked away. "Even if it's like that…"

"Those guys lost their girlfriends because they were not good to them."

Sakura looked at him; she was confused at his actions, on how he looked at her, on how he says those words to her.

Sasuke looked and stepped towards her, his body getting close to her. She couldn't help but to blush, she's so close to him that she can feel his breath on her skin.

Sakura fidgeted.

"Are you scared?" he asked, leaning so close at her.

Sakura didn't answer; she just stood there looking at his onyx eyes.

Sasuke placed a finger on her face, tracing the outline of her face from chin to cheeks. All the while, Sakura just looked at him and blushed.

He looked at her emerald eyes and slid off her glasses. He then placed it on his face grazing an arrogant smirk on his lips.

"How do I look?" he said, eyes teasing at Sakura.

Sakura felt really bad, she was loosing at his actions. He's confusing her at his will.

"That face… no wonder everyone misunderstands your actions" She said, her eyelashes covering half of her eyes.

.

_I hate him_

_._

He didn't react; he just gazed at her under the glasses.

"Hey Sakura…"

She looked at him; he was wearing a playful smile. His onyx eyes were looking directly at hers.

"Remove them." He said smirking at her.

She raised her hand. She was getting close to him. She can feel his whole presence right in front of her: his face, his breath, his eyes, everything about him.

She was drowning.

_._

_No, I should hate him._

_._

She stepped back. "Remove them yourself!" she shouted, walking past him. "I'll go now, I still have a job to go to!"

Just then…

"Oi, is that your ex-girlfriend?"

Sakura looked behind her, only to find a group of boys.

"hey, hey.." a boy said, tapping his friend's shoulder.

"What?" said an irritated boy, his pearl eyes looking annoyed as his friend point him towards Sakura's direction.

She stopped when she saw that familiar face.

"_Ne-Neji?" _Sakura thought, her eyes widen in shock.

"As I thought, she is your ex-girlfriend." Neji's friend said while looking at Sakura.

"No, I don't know her." Neji said, looking away from her.

.

_NO, I don't know her_

_._

It slashed her heart like sword.

_No…_

_Why?_

_Stop it._

She looked at Sasuke who was looking at the scene.

_No…_

_He can't…_

Sakura ran away from the store with eyes filling up with tears.

End of chapter 3

* * *

_hey there!_

_thank you for reading, and choosing this story as one of your favorites._

_kudos to all the reviewers._

_._

_as i have said from my profile,_

_this one shot was inspired before a manga i have read before._

i_t just so happen that i forgot the title and who wrote it. _

_I have no intentions on taking his work, _

_for he has the brilliant mind for it after all._

_These honors are dedicated to him._

_._

_the plot was from him, _

_but the way it was written _

_(i.e. the words and emotions of the characters)_

_were mostly made by yours truly._

thank you once again for reading and reviewing!

Also... read my other stories


	4. four

Chapter 4

"Thanks Sakura-chan. You're free to go now."

"Okay, thanks a lot."

Sakura went out from the store she was working. It's was almost past 8 and she decided to walk. She needed some cold air to clear her thoughts from what happened earlier.

_I ran away_

_I should be ashamed of my self._

_I'm so weak._

_But..._

_I just don't want __**him**__ to know he was my ex-boyfriend._

_I don't want to be seen in that shameful state._

_._

Sakura stopped. Something interrupted her thoughts. It's as if someone was looking at her, following her every move.

She looked back.

"Sasuke…"

Sakura saw Sasuke leaning at his bike, his onyx eyes looking at her.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, looking down and avoiding his gaze.

"Can't I worry 'bout you going back?" He said, still looking at her.

"You don't have to do that." Sakura stated, walking away from him.

"What? Can't I feel a little responsible for you?." he finally said.

Sakura looked at him.

.

_What's this?_

_Suddenly you're treating me nicely._

_Stop it._

.

Silence engulfed the two. He just stood there and Sakura decided to cut it off.

She thought she needed to say something to him.

To clear things out..

Sakura tried to open her mouth, trying her best to gather up courage and speak.

"Uh, I… At first..."

Sasuke looked at her beneath his bangs. Sakura was holding her bag tightly, as if everything depends on it.

"At first we were friends." Sakura continued "I've always liked him so I confessed and he accepted it. Before a month was over, I found out he was seeing someone besides me. Moreover, it was his ex-girlfriend. When he knew I found about it he broke up with me."

_._

_That's strange…_

.

"Later, I also heard he broke up with her. He was also seeing another one. It's stupid right? We're over yet I'm still under his control. And now I'm acting this way just because he didn't even recognize me as his former girlfriend."

_._

_Why am I telling Sasuke these things? _

_I…_

_No way,_

_Didn't I hate him before?_

.

"So… what do you want me to do?" Sasuke suddenly said. His voice was cold and unsympathetic.

"W-what?"

"Do you want me to comfort you? Don't behave like a spoiled child."

He looked at her; his onyx eyes were cold as ice and it sent shivers to Sakura.

"While you're with me, you're talking about another guy. Do you expect me to say some kind words? Acting like a pathetic child in front of me."

Sakura looked back at him with eyes of shock and pain, she was badly hurt by the words he is giving to her.

.

_He's a total jerk._

.

"What's with those words?!" Sakura shouted. "You're the one who was suddenly kind."

She clenched her fist and closed her eyes, trying not to let the tears to form in her eyes.

"You're such a selfish jerk who doesn't care if he hurts someone! I hate you!"

"Then why are you still with me? Don't you have your own reasons?" he said, looking stoic and cold as before.

"What?! You're the one who… urgh! I really hate you!" Sakura shouted in between suppressed tears that were happening.

"I hate you!"

She was getting tired, emotions were rushing inside her. She just stood there shouting at him and hitting his chest while he stood there like a wall ignoring how the girl continued to hit and cry before him.

"I hate you so much! You're selfishness is so similar with him. You remind me of my ex-boyfriend!"

Sakura was now crying uncontrollably, taking all her pain and sadness out as she kept on hitting Sasuke's chest. Sasuke, on the other hand, ignored everything she was doing, he just stood there and looked at her.

"I hate you!" she shouted again.

Sasuke held her shoulders.

"No, go away! I hate you!" she said, struggling to keep his hands away from her.

Just then, she stopped when she felt Sasuke's lips on her own.

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. She was taken aback by his sudden action.

Sasuke was kissing her and surprisingly she was kissing him back.

It was wrong, and yet inside her, she wanted it.

Both of them wanted it.

_._

_For once, _

_Sinking inside this feeling_

_Isn't bad at all_

.

He leaned her on a wall, deepening his kisses on her; trying to taste everything of her. Her strawberry scent was filling him up and it was driving him crazy.

They just stood there, kissing each other, as if they were lost for a moment, as if nothing had happened.

It was an incredible feeling for Sakura, she has kissed someone before yet this was different.

Her stomach was filled with butterflies and shivers went up to her spine as she kisses him.

But then, Sasuke suddenly stopped; his onyx eyes staring at her emerald ones and his hot breath tickling her blushed skin.

He leaned closely at her again, making his way at the side of her face, with his lips barely centimeters apart on her right ear.

This made Sakura blush even more, remembering the recent encounter that happened between them.

"Is this also similar to your ex-boyfriend? Have I become the boy in the rumors?" he whispered in her ear, as slowly he gazed at her eyes looking cold as before.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He was causing her so much pain.

He looked at her blankly.

"You're annoying…" he finally said, walking away and leaving her staring at an empty street.

_That's it?_

_Saying I'm annoying after he kissed me._

_I don't understand._

Sakura curled her legs, crying to herself.

_._

_I really don't understand…_

_._

* * *

"Sakura, what happened?" asked a worried Ino. "Your eyes..."

It was their lunch break and Sakura didn't even touch her food. Ino was worrying about her best friend's sudden change. And it worries her more when she found her with swollen eyes right after coming out of the girl's bathroom.

"It's nothing…" Sakura said, taking her seat.

.

* * *

_I didn't talk to Sasuke again._

_When we meet in the classroom,_

_Or in the corridors,_

_We act like we don't see each other._

_everything just went back._

_Back to our normal selves._

_._

* * *

**RIIIIINNNGGGG**

"_Sasuke?"_

Sakura quickly picked up her phone.

"Ah, it's good you haven't changed your number."

Disappointment rushed through her eyes as soon as she heard a different voice. She was expecting someone else.

"It's me… Neji."

Sakura leaned in a nearby wall, trying to listen.

"I'm sorry about the other day, you're not that mad at me right? Well... I've only said that because I'm with my friends."

Sakura smiled upon hearing this, yet it was oblivious that the opposite feeling is happening inside her. Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"But when I saw you, I just realized that I'm wrong for breaking up with you. So… can we meet today?"

Sakura laughed.

.

_I'm really stupid_

_._

"Are you listening? Saku-"

**BEEP.**

.

_Really stupid._

.

She fidgeted on her phone and deleted Neji's name from her contacts.

.

_Because I just realized,_

_.

* * *

_

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted when she finally saw him after roaming around the whole campus.

Onyx eyes looked at her emerald ones.

"Give me back my glasses."

.

_That since the beginning,_

_I've been looking at those eyes_

_Without even realizing_

_._

"Get them yourself." He said, placing his hands on his pockets and walking away.

.

_That I have fallen for him_

_._

She stopped him when she held the hem of his shirt.

He turned and looked at her with those onyx eyes.

And then, without any hesitations, she kissed him.

.

_Fallen for him_

_._

He looked at her marking a smirk on his lips.

"You can do it after all."

Sakura looked at him.

His stares and his onyx eyes were drowning her.

.

_Those eyes can really see through everything_

.

"I've done it, so give it back." Sakura answered back.

.

_But, _

_I don't hate it._

.

"hn…" he said smirking again at her. And once more, leaning his face close to hers.

.

_Because those eyes,_

_Have already taken me away_

.

He pushed away some of her pink locks, looking straight in her eyes.

"I'll give it back... after this." Sasuke said, before capturing her lips again.

.

_I've been defeated by them_.

_._

* * *

_end_

_._

_hey there!_

_thank you for reading, and choosing this story as one of your favorites._

_kudos to all the reviewers._

_._

_as i have said from my profile,_

_this one shot was inspired before a manga i have read before._

i_t just so happen that i forgot the title and who wrote it. _

_I have no intentions on taking his work, _

_for he has the brilliant mind for it after all._

_These honors are dedicated to him._

_._

_the plot was from him, _

_but the way it was written _

_(i.e. the words and emotions of the characters)_

_were mostly made by yours truly._

thank you once again for reading and reviewing!

Happy Holidays


End file.
